


I'm Not Afraid

by Dark_Phoenix6661



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Erik, Hurt Peter, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Phoenix6661/pseuds/Dark_Phoenix6661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is War. En Sabah Nur is going to use him to destroy the world and Peter is the only person who can stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!
> 
> READ AT OWN RISK!!!
> 
>  
> 
> X-Men: Apocalypse was like amazing and I love Erik and Peter so i decided to write my own version of part of the film so this will have some dialogue from said film and may be considered spoilers. Anyway, enjoy :)

The world slowed down as En Sabah Nur went to shout Charles's name again. Peter moved in front of him and examined him for a moment. It was another freaking blue person. Well bluey-gray. Raven, Nightcrawler and Hank looked so much better in blue then this guy did. Peter was not impressed. This was their enemy. 

"Hmph!" He punched then again then a kick. The weird guy's body flew around as Peter repeatedly hit him at superspeed but then suddenly the earth grabbed his leg and he struggled as the man regained himself. 

"Foolish Child," He stated, walking over. Peter struggled more but the earth got him good. En Sabah Nur walked over so Peter tried to punch him, over to have his arm twisted then he felt his leg snap. He screamed out in pain, falling onto the floor before having his head yanked up by his hair. He stared at the overpowered mutant as one of his cronies came into view. If he wasn't in pain and probably about to be killed by her, Peter would probably thought she was hot but as it was, he was in pain and about to get murdered by her. En Sabah Nur yanked his head back so his neck was exposed for her blade. "Finish him,"

She went to raise the sword and Peter closed his eyes in fear, only to hear the metal slice against his skin. He opened his eyes and saw she had attacked En Sabah Nur but it didn't kill him. He healed and grabbed her round the neck, while letting go of Peter's hair. Peter looked up weakly as she turned back into Raven. The plan would have worked if En Sabah Nur didn't heal quickly. He felt panicked when she fell unconscious.

"Come and save your weakling, Charles!"

"H-he's not c-coming," Peter gasped out suddenly before looking at the almost god with a look of pure defiance. "And we're not weak,"

Apocalypse laughed and yanked his hair again, making Peter groan.

"You are weak, boy. You're here for your family. Your mother I assume," He chuckled, forcing Peter to stand up. "And what reason? Because she's a human. Because Charles' message. She's weak and you're pathetic,"

He slammed his fist into Peter's face, keeping hold of the young man's hair. Forcing him to look at everyone.

"Look at this child! He is a sign of weakness. Protecting the very beings who would kill us," He shouted before turning to Peter. "I will show you the fear of God, boy,"

He smirked but Peter didn't not quiver or look afraid.

"I'm n-not afraid of y-you,"

"You should be as should your mother,"

"A-and I-I'm n-not he-here f-for my m-mother," Peter gasped before his eyes flickered toward Magneto. Erik. His father. He was watching the whole scene play out. Good.

"Then why are you here?"

"F-for h-him," Peter gasped out, continuing to look at Erik. Erik and En Sabah Nur's eyes met. "Fo-For m-my f-father,"

Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on Peter. Erik's, the white haired girl's, Jean's, Scott's. Even Apocalypse's.

"You lie!" He snarled but Peter smirked a lazy grin.

"I b-busted h-him out of j-jail t-ten y-years a-ago," He grinned before looking at Erik before clearing his throat. "You know my mom knew a guy who could do that,"

"This boy is cle-"

"Your mother's name?" Erik stated. "What is it?"

"War, he-"

"Her name, Peter?" Erik pleaded. Peter looked at him.

"M-Magda," He replied as Shock wrote itself on Erik's face. He had a son. His son was right there beside him. His son.. was hurt and in danger. Peter groaned when Apocalypse went to punch him again but this time, metal wrapped round his arm, dragged him away and slammed him into the walls repeatedly. Peter looked up and saw Erik floating above without his forcefield. Apocalypse glared at him. 

"You betray me for this weakling?"

"No, I betrayed him," Erik replied before attacking Apocalypse. Before Peter would worry about the metal hitting him, Hank and Scott got him and Raven away from there before joining Erik in attacking him. En Sabah Nur held his own though until Jean got involved then he tried to escape but White Haired girl helped with some serious amount of lightening. Erik impaled him with metal and Jean blew him away. Literally. Skeleton and flesh and all. Finally, everything calmed down and Peter couldn't help but chuckle, making them look at him again.

"Remind me never to piss you guys off," He grinned before trying to get up but failing. Erik rushed over and caught him. "T-thanks,"

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking at him with concern.

"Well, my leg is broken and I think I'm gonna have some bruises but yeah, I'm good," He grinned, making Erik smile.

"Peter, I didn't know you were my son,"

"I figured and I'm sorry if it's too much. Raven informed me that you recently lost your wife and daughter," Peter replied, looking away. "So I get it if this is too much for you,"

"Peter," He was sure Erik was going to reject him there and then but instead the man hugged him. The crazy terrorist horseman mutant was hugging him and making weird noises. Peter frowned as he realized he was crying and put his arm round him.

"Hey, it's ok, man,"

"S-sorry," Erik muttered. "I just didn't think I had anyone left,"

"Like Raven said you've got her, you've got Charles and you got me," Peter smiled. "Oh and my twin. Wanda!"

"I have a daughter too?"

"Yeah!"


End file.
